This invention relates to a method and means for carrying out, by relatively simple and inexpensive operations, a conversion of conventional looms, of the type having a weft inserting shuttle, into looms wherein the weft is formed by alternately taking weft yarns from bobbins, spools or the like, fitted in stationary positions on opposite sides of the loom and by pulling the weft yarns across the shed. In such looms, the conventional shuttle is replaced by a so called "weft gripper" or "dummy shuttle", adapted to alternately engage the weft yarns on opposite sides of the loom, pull a suitable length thereof across the shed, leave the yarn end at the shed end, and then repeat the same operations in the opposite loom direction with a weft yarn length unwound from the opposite yarn source.
As is well known, it has been already proposed to replace the conventional weaving methods, wherein the shuttle carries a weft spool wherefrom the weft yarn is progressively unwound and inserted in either direction into the shed, with so called "dummy shuttle" or "weft gripper" methods. Also well known are the advantages due to the elimination of a shuttle weft spool, which unavoidably runs-out in a very short time. However, none of the different attempts and structural solutions heretofore proposed and carried out have led to really satisfactory results, such as to overcome the traditional weaving procedures. One of the greatest drawbacks of known dummy shuttle looms consists in the difficulty to correctly synchronize the different functions of the dummy shuttle with the cyclic motions of all other movable componets of the loom, and in particular with the slay motions. Accordingly, many changes and adaptations in the loom structure and conventional mechanisms were tried by those skilled in the art. The known dummy shuttle looms that presently show acceptable performances practically comprise mechanisms, and follow operating cycles and sequences, that differ sharply from those of conventional looms, and the conversion of already existing shuttle looms into dummy shuttle or weft gripper looms requires, when possible, such a substitution and modification of loom structural and mechanical components as to make the conversion economically not expedient. Further, a desirable efficiency, throughput and plant yield cannot be attained.